horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Just Gotta Have Fun
"Girls Just Gotta Have Fun" is a 2013 song by Sophia Grace. Lyrics Yo, my name is Sophia Grace And if you're listening to the radio right now Get your tutus on Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Girls just gotta have fun Hey girls, we gotta go, green light Wanna get to the mall, they got them jeans I like And I see some cute kicks I wanna wear tonight I got my glam on, chick, oh yeah EO, EO, EO Back up to the crib we go We so stupid fresh, it's something like a fashion show We going off like a bomb Everybody know it's on Somebody ring the alarm, yeah Doesn't matter where we're gonna be at 'Cause the party's gonna follow me, yeah So mister DJ, let the music play We're gonna have a good ti-i-ime Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Girls just gotta have fun Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Everywhere we go, you already know that Girls just gotta have fun Hey, yo, it's time to get loud, oh yeah Hope you're breaking that 'Cause your girl Sophia's here Hands in the air, playing what you wanna hear Time to rock real hard, oh yeah Oh boy, oh boy I'm dancing with my girls Please don't get your feelings hurt 'Cause you might get your turn We don't care, just don't win us Tonight we don't care, we're gonna do it up Doesn't matter where we're gonna be at 'Cause the party's gonna follow me, yeah So mister DJ, let the music play We're gonna have a good ti-i-ime Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Girls just gotta have fun Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Everywhere we go, you already know that Girls just gotta have fun I-I'm, I'm having a party Yo, you're all invited Put your pink tutus on It's so exciting It's the princess swagger Moves like jagger Haters gonna hate And they gon' chit-chit chatter I'm Sophia Grace, I got that super bass And I've been flying in a rocket in and out of space Nicki is my princess and Ellen is my queen Pu-pu-put 'em all together, that's the Hollywood dream I'm sipping on the milkshake, strawberries and cream Rosie got my back and that's my princess team We're flying to the top, we're never gonna stop The sky is the limit, and this princess rocks, woo! Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Girls just gotta have fun Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have Girls just gotta have fun, fun Everywhere we go, you already know that Girls just gotta have fun Why It Sucks # Even though Sophia Grace was only about 10 years old and that this song was made for kids and young teens, it does not excuse the fact that lyrics are just extremely bad and overall tedious. Not only that, but uses a lot of slang words as if to make her sound "hip and cool" but they just make the song even more awkward and embarrassing. Not to mention the very weird "Nicki is my princess, and Ellen is my queen" line. # The amount of Auto-Tune on her voice just makes her sound quite unbearable, but the amount used on the chorus makes her sound extremely robotic and unlistenable. # The instrumental just sounds like typical "electronic" music and barely sounds like had any originality and/or effort put into it. # The song's message tries to be nice and innocent saying that "girls just gotta have fun" and should feel good about themselves and ignore any haters, but unlike another song with a similar title by Cyndi Lauper that successfully achieved the well written portion of a good feminist anthem. Sophia's version comes across as a careless, stuck-up, and conceited than empowering. #The music video is just very silly and dumb and has barely any moments worth remembering. Music Video Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Sophia Grace Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Feminist Anthems Category:2013 Category:Songs Sung by Kids